Suspicious Eyes
by Renesmee Allison Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan Cullen is finally a vampire and she moves to San Francisco with the Cullens and her daughter, Renesmee. There Bella meets a girl named Chloe King who she's suspicious about. Will Bella find out who or what this girl is? What will happen when Chloe first sees Bella? How will they deal with each other's supernatural abilities?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1- Goodbye Forks (Bella's POV)_

"You guys almost ready?" Carlisle says to us as he comes back inside, "It's a long way to San Francisco. "Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose already left"

"We're coming, Carlisle!" I yell from upstairs, "Why don't you and Esme head out! We'll be right behind you!"

"You sure you guys are good?"

"Ya, go. It's gonna take a little while to get Renesmee in her car seat!"

"OK! See you in San Francisco!" I heard the front door close and quickly finished packing. Edward was at the Cottage packing Renesmee's stuff and getting some other clothes. I look at my daughter sleeping in her crib and I go downstairs for a minute. I open the front door for Jacob as he comes up the stairs.

"Hi Jacob, how did Sam take it?"

"Well, he was a little upset I am leaving with you guys , but he understand it was for Nessie"

"Seth and Leah?"

"Sam took them back. They're OK" By this time, Jacob had come into the house and was sitting on the stairs, "So did everyone else leave already?"

"Ya. We're gonna stop by Charlie's to say good-bye."

"OK"

"I'm gonna go upstairs and grab my bags. Can you get Renesmee?"

"Sure" Jacob and I go upstairs and into my room. I grab my two big bags as Jacob gently slides Renesmee into his arms.

"She's really cute when she's sleeping" Jacob looks at me and I smile as I say.

"I know. She's perfect"

"How fast does she grow?"

"It depends on the day. Right now, she's about 10 weeks" As we come down the stairs , Edward is waiting by the front door. I hand my bags to him and he brings them out. I move to let Jacob bring Renesmee out to the car. I look around the house one last time.

"Bella?" I turn around and look at Edward, "Ready?"

"Ya" I walk first out the door as Edward closes the door behind us. We get into the car and start driving...

Edward parks in front of Charlie's house. As we get out of the car, Charlie comes out.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you were coming over"

"Dad, we came to goodbye"

"What are you talking about?"

"We're moving"

"Bella..."

"We'll be back to visit. OK?"

"OK. I'm gonna miss you, Bells" I give Charlie a hug and we leave again to San Francisco.


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 2- Move In Days and Boyfriends_

_(Bella's POV)_

Edward pulls up in front of a big two story glass house. As we get out of the car and grab our bags, Jacob gently takes Renesmee out of her car seat still sleeping. I open the door for Edward and Jacob.

"May I?" Rosalie says right now we come inhe house.

"Um...sure" Jacob gently slips Renesmee into Rosalie's arms.

"how long has she been sleeping?"

"she was asleep when we left. She woke up for a little while, then fell alseep again" I cut in.

"Jake, can you go help Edward set up her crib?"

"Sure"

"Come on, Jacob" Edward says coming back in with Renesmee's folded up crib. Jacob follows him up stairs. Rosalie looks at me.

"So how's Edward feel about Jacob being around?"

"Edward knows he's here because of Renesmee and he's OK with that"

"Are they kind of getting along?

"Ya, but it's a working process" Rosalie looks down at Renesmee.

"She's so lucky to have you in her life" She looks at me, "I'm happy that we're sisters, Bella"

"Thanks, Rose" I smile at her.

_(Chloe's POV)_

I step out of the cab as my mom, Meredith comes down the front steps.

"Chloe!" I close the cab door and say;

"Hi mom" I give her a hug.

"How was Paris with your father?" She says me as we garb my bags and bring them inside.

"It was good. I'm glad to be back"

"What happened with your father?"

"Nothing, OK"

"Chloe" She says to me closing the front door behind her and setting my bags down.

"Fine, I spent half the summer with my new boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?"

"Ya, I didn't really spent time with dad"

"What's his name?" She asks me ignoring what I said. I smile at her shyly.

"His name is Alek. Alek Petrov."

"When did you him?"

"The second day in Pairs. I was visiting the Eiffel Tower"

"I don't want to be a downer, but how is this going to work? A long distance relationship?"

"He's actually from San Francisco, and he's transferring to my school"

"Because of you? Chloe, you're sixteen"

"Mom, calm down. It's not like I'm getting married"

"OK"

"Yay"

"I love you"

"Implied" and with that I bring my bags up stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. What did you think of the first two chapters? Please leave comments and ideas for upcoming chapters.**

* * *

_Chapter 3- New School Year_

(Chloe's POV)

I run down the stairs rushing to meet Alek before school. I grab my school bag and check how I look. I deiced to wear blue jeans, black ankle boots, and a red tank top with my cat like necklace.

"Bye mom" I say as I grab a banana.

"Have a good day!" she yells from upstairs. I leave out the front door. I walk all the way to the coffee shop between work and school to meet Alek. As I walk in, Alek is waiting for me at a table.

"Hi kitty-cat" Alek says to me, then gives me a kiss before handing me my coffee. "Kitty-cat" is a cute name Alek came up with for me a couple weeks after we started dating. I like it because I'm like a cat sometimes. (PS: Chloe and Alek both know their Mai already)

"Thanks, " we go sit at a table outside.

"So it looks like your my personal tour guide today" I laugh and look at him.

"I can't wait for you to meet my friends. They're awesome. I'll love them"

"Cool"

"Can I ask for something?"

"Of course"

"When we spent all that time together in Paris. You never talked about your family. Why is that?" He looks down at his coffee, then looks back to me.

"My birth parents are killed in Ukraine when I was about three. I got sent to London to live with my aunt, but she wasn't like us. She wasn't Mai. When I started to transforming at fourteen, she threw me out on the streets. I can't remember how I ended up in San Francisco, but Valentina, my adopted mother, found me and took me in."

"Alek, I'm so sorry"

"It's OK. I really don't remember my birth parents" I put my hand over his and say.

"I never knew mine either" He looks at me. Then he says to me.

"We should go so we're not late"

"Ya" We both get up and start walking down the street.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I slip Renesmee into Esme's arms and say.

"If you have any trouble with her. Call me"

"Bella, she's going to fine. Plus, Jacob's here. We can handle it"

"OK" I take a breathe and walk over to Edward's car.

"See you later"

"Have a good day back to school"

"Ya" I laugh lifelessly and get into the car. Edward looks at me.

"Bella, she'll be fine"

"Maybe this is a bad idea. Going back to school again"

"I've been doing this for over 100 years. You're just scared because it's your first time doing this"

"You're right" He starts the engine and drives off to East High.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! As you can tell, I have a lot of time to update and post new stories this week.**

* * *

_Chapter 4- The Newbies (Chloe's POV)_

Alek and I walk into school right when the rings. I walk him to the office so he can get his schedule, then walk with him to his locker. I smile at him as he opens his locker. Then I heard behind me.

"Chloe!" I turn and see Amy, Paul, and Jasmine coming toward us.

"Hi..." I look at Alek, "Alek, this are my friends. Amy, Paul, and Jasmine"

"Hey"

"Hi" suddenly we heard laughing down the hall. We turn and see six teenagers wearing black and grey clothes.

"Who are they?" I say to Amy.

"I don't know"

"I do," Jasmine cut in, "They move here a few days ago. Everyone calls them, 'The Cullen Clan'"

"Why?" Alek says as he closes his locker.

"They're Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. I heard each of them are together"

"What? Is that legal?"

"They're not related, Amy"

"But, it's still weird"

"OK. We'll catch you guys at lunch. We gonna go" Alek and I walk down the hall to class...

Around noon, Alek and I go to meet Amy, Paul, and Jasmine at lunch. As we walk down the hall to lunch, I stop and say to Alek.

"I'll catch up with you. I need to go to my locker"

"OK" I watch him walk down the hall to the cafeteria. I walk down the north hall. I stop at the corner when I see one of the Cullen kids talking on a phone. She had long brown hair, and wearing black pants and boots along with a tight black jacket. I focus and listen in. She says into the phone.

_"How is Renesmee? Is Jacob still there?" _

_"Yes, Bella. Jacob is still here, and Renesmee is fine. Are you OK?"_

_"Just really nerve. This is the first time since I had Renesmee, I haven't been with her. Do you think they will let me leave early?"_

_"I don't think so, Bella. Sorry" she sighs._

_"It's OK. I should go. Tell Renesmee I love her. Mommy and Daddy will be home soon" _

_"OK" _The voice fades as I tune out of the conversation. I turn and walk quickly to the cafeteria. As I go in, I see Amy waving at me. I head over and sit down next to Alek. I was freaking out._ Bella, and someone else out of the Cullen Clan have a daughter at home._

"Earth to Chloe!" Amy says to me, snapping me out of my thought. I look at her.

"What?"

"I was saying how Alek should come with us when we go out to dinner tonight. First day of school transition?"

"Oh, ya" I look at Alek, "What did you think? Wanna come?"

"Oh, sure"

"Awesome" I look past Paul and see the Cullen talking with Bella. I focus on their table and listen in. One of guys is whimpering to Bella.

_"Bella, I know what I heard"_

_"You don't even know who you heard"_

_"Chloe King, she's been showing that new guy around"_

_"How do you know her name?"_

_"She's my partner for AP Biology. She knows about our daughter"_

_"How could she possible know that we have a daughter?"_

_"I don't know, but she has to be something supernatural"_

_"Like what? Like us? Another vampire"_

_"She wouldn't be able to sit over there and eat human food if she was a vampire"_

_"Maybe she's half-human like Renesmee" _The voices stop when feel Amy nodding my shoulder. I look at her.

"Chloe, what is up with you?"

"Nothing. I need to go" I garb my stuff and leave the cafe. I walk quickly into the bathroom, drop my bag, walk over to the sink, and splash water on my face.

"Chloe?" I look up and see Jasmine in the mirror. I turn to her.

"I'm fine, Jasmine"

"No, you're not. Who conversations have you been listening to?"

"...one of the new girls. Bella Cullen"

"Why?"

"Look Jasmine, it just happened, and I overheard something"

"Ya something that's freaking you out. What did you hear?"

"It was nothing, Jasmine. Please, just stay out of it" I pick up my bag and walk out of the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5- Chloe's Background (Bella's POV)_

When we get home from school, I couldn't stop thinking about Chloe King. There is something about her that's different. She's in my English class and she seemed normal, but she keeps looking at me strangely.

"Bella!" Alice says interrupting my thoughts. I look at her.

"What!"

"What's going on? You been acting weird since lunch today"

"Will you help me with something?"

"What?"

"Can you help me find out more about the girl that was showing that new guy around? Her name is Chloe King...and she knows about Renesmee"

"What? How?"

"I don't know. Edward thinks she's like Renesmee. Half and half"

"So you want to find out her background? Where she came from and anything?"

"Yes. I don't like the way she was looking at me, and I want to know why" Alice sighs.

"OK. We'll do it. Tonight"

"Thanks Alice" I smile at her and go over to Renesmee... That night, Alice, Rosalie, and I go into the library. Alice and Rosalie look through old yearbooks for this school to see if they see her as a teenage in the different years as I jump on the computer and type into the goggle, 'Chloe King'.

"I found her Facebook page" Rosalie looks over my shoulder.

"Go to her profile." Rosalie says. I click on her page.

_**Chloe King, 16 years old**_

_**Lives in San Francisco, California**_

_**Works at a clothing store, restocking selves **_

_**Family: Meredith King (Mother), Alison King (Cousin)**_

_**In a relationship with Alek Petrov **_

_**Friends: Amy Harding, Alek Petrov, Paul Linos, Jasmine Diaz, Brian Rezza, Vanessa Cabrera...**_

"Got it. birthday- April 14"

"No year?"

"Nope"

"Where was she born?"

"Let's see...Ukraine"

"Bella, Rosalie, I think I found something!" I walk over with Rose to the computer Alice is looking at.

"What?"

"An article on an attack on Ukraine about 13 years ago. It says a three year old girl named Chloe was the only survivor. The person who wrote the article, adopted that little girl"

"What's the person's name?"

"Johnathan King. Him and his wife adopted Chloe"

"What does this tell us?" Rose says to me.

"Chloe's a normal girl. She's not a vampire"

"But how did she save the Masscare? It killed almost everyone in the area"

"I don't know" Alice cut in.

"Bella, this is ridiculous. Why don't you just talk to her tomorrow? The only thing we found is that she was adopted. That's it" I know she's right.

"OK. Alice, you're right. I should talk to her"

"Good. Promise me you will talk to her tomorrow"

"I promise. I'm sorry" I walk away as Alice and Rose shut off the computers.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6- Talk (Chloe's POV)_

"Chloe!" I wake up hearing my mom yell, "You're going to be late"

"I'm up" I sit up and get dressed. A few minutes later, I leave for school...

"Alek!" I say as I walk to his locker. He smiles and says.

"Hi Kitty-cat"

"How was yesterday?"

"Good. Yours?"

"Awful. I got Edward Cullen as a bio partner, and Bella Cullen as my English partner for this semester"

"I got Rosalie Cullen as my psychology partner"

"The blonde one?" he looks at me.

"Chloe King, are you jealous?"

"…"

"You have nothing to worry about"

"I know" He smiles at me, "We walking to Calc together?"

"Of course we are, and don't worry about Rosalie Cullen"

"OK"

"Chloe, there's no need to be jealous"

"I'm not jealous"

"OK" Alek closes his locker and we walk to our math class. After lunch, I go into the bathroom.

"Hi Chloe" I hear behind me. I turn around and see Bella Cullen.

"…Bella"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's going on?" I say nervous.

"Well, um, now that we are English partners. I just want to get to know you because I know you know a bit about me"

"…"

"I need to ask you something"

"What?"

"Are you a vampire?" my mouth drops. She can't seriously be asking me this.

"No, I'm not. Why would you think that?"

"Because…"

"Bella, I know you're a vampire, and your whole family is or is it just you?"

"My whole family too" Bella looks at me, "Chloe, how do you know about Renesmee?"

"I don't know who you're talking about"

"I know you do. Edward told me. He told me you know somehow about our daughter. How? If you're not a vampire, what are you?"

"…"

"Chloe, what are you?"

"Fine. I'll tell you, but not here"

"Hold on" Bella checks the stalls and locks the door. She turns back to me, "Tell me. Right here, right now" I take a breath, then say.

"I'm Mai"

"What? What's a Mai?"

"It's hard to explain" Bella walks up to me and says;

"How do you know about my daughter?"

"I have super hearing, if that makes sense" I look at Bella, "OK, Mai are the offspring of Basset. We're cat like"

"OK, what else can you do?"

"I have claws, and I don't kill people like vampires"

"What?"

"Ya, I know vampires kill people"

"We don't. Well, my family and I only hunt animals. It's actually a lot better for us. It makes us stronger"

"I probably didn't need to know that" I walk over to the door.

"Chloe, did you tell anyone else?"

"About you?"

"Yes" Bella says through her teeth.

"I didn't tell anyone, OK"

"What conversations did you hear?"

"Well, I hear you talking on your phone, yesterday and I heard you and Edward talking at lunch yesterday. He's the one who told you my name"

"I know." Bella looks at me, "Look I won't tell anyone about you if you don't tell anyone about me. Deal?"

"Great. Deal"

"What is your problem with me?" I look at her.

"Me? Have a problem with you? I heard you were searching for information on me last night"

"Who told you that?"

"What did you think? I heard it from someone. Super hearing"

"Whatever"

"Look, I don't care that you're a vampire Or that you're married or have a daughter. I just want to get through high school"

"Whatever"

"You are...never mind" I turn around and leave the bathroom angry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I need your help on what direction I should go with this story. You can help by writing your suggests in the review box or go onto my profile page and take my poll. Thanks so much for your help. Hoping writing the next chapter soon. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8- Out for a Run _(Chloe's POV)

I get home from work and throw my bad onto the wood table. I notice my mom sitting on the couch reading. It's only 5:00 pm. She immediately picks up on my mood and comes her to me as I grab a water out of the fridge.

"Is everything OK, Chloe?"

"Super" I say sarcastically.

"Did something happen at work?"

"No"

"Chloe, look at me!" I looks at her. I don't feel like talking to anyone.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing"

"Chloe"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it. I'm gonna take a shower, and get ready for the concert at midnight. Alek's picking me around quarter of twelve"

"Can we talk for two seconds?"

"One, two done" she looks at me, as she says.

"What is going on? This morning when I talked to you, you were all excited about the concert tonight. And now you're pissed off about something. Did something happen to school? Did you and Amy get into a fight?"

"No, I didn't get into a fight with Amy..." I sigh, "It's this new girl and her family"

"Her family?"

"Her sister and brothers" I don't want to tell her that Bella's a vampire, and has a half vampire daughter. She could only deal with knowing about one supernatural teen. Me.

"What's wrong with her and her family?"

"Drama" I shake my head, "I'm gonna go for a long run before I get ready. Concert doesn't until 12:00am anyway"

"Careful"

"Mom, you know me"

"Still" I smile at her and head out the back door...

I run down the street as my long hair flow behind me. I could hear the cars passing by, as I see the sun start to set. I run through the park, pass work, pass my school. I just want to run firth and firth away from the place I know. Running to a place I've yet to discover. i don't get tired of running, that's one good thing about being Mai. We never run out of breathe. We could run non-stop for hours. I finally slow down as I walk onto the Golden Gate Bridge. The sky is a pinkish purple now. I look at my phone, and it says, 7_:30 pm. _I had ran for two and a half hours. I walk over to the side and look down at the water. Then I say to myself.

"When did my life get so complicated?"

"When you got pushed off Coit Tower" I hear someone say. I turn and see someone at the end of the bridge. I turn my body to face him.

"Who are you!" I scream to the man. He lips his lips and says.

"Chloe..."

"Answer me!" I yell. I'm in full survival mode.

"I'm the man who's going to kill you, Chloe King" Next thing I know my claws come out as my eyes become slight. I'm ready fight...


End file.
